1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to methods for treating arteriovenous malformations (AVM) by use of radioactive compositions. Specifically, these methods entail the in vivo delivery of radioactive compositions which are delivered as a fluid to one or more vascular sites in the AVM. Subsequent solidification of this composition in the AVM results in vascular embolization to at least partially ablate the AVM as well as delivery of a controlled amount of radiation to further ablate the AVM and to inhibit regrowth of the AVM.
In one embodiment, the fluidic radioactive compositions employed in the methods of this invention comprise a biocompatible polymer, a biocompatible solvent and a radioactive agent which provides a sufficient dose of radiation to at least partially ablate the AVM. In another embodiment, the fluidic radioactive compositions employed in the methods of this invention comprise a biocompatible prepolymer, a radioactive agent and optionally a biocompatible solvent which provides a sufficient dose of radiation to at least partially ablate the AVM and to inhibit regrowth of the AVM.